1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a finger insertion type writing device, and more particularly, to a finger insertion type writing device that is capable of being used for writing something down in the state of being fixed by a user""s index finger, while it is not held by the user""s other fingers, whereby he or she can continue to write it down for a relatively long period of time, with no fatigue and even in the case that he or she doesn""t write it down, he or she can use his or her fingers freely to thereby carry out any work using his or her fingers.
2. Background Art
Writing devices are generally used for writing something down or drawing pictures, and examples of them are a pencil, a ball pen and a fountain pen, etc. Most of the writing devices are of a generally cylindrical shape and have to be supported by the thumb, index and long fingers for writing down. When the writing is carried out for a relatively long period of time with such conventional writing devices and according to its hand writing pattern, a user feels that his or her hand is very tired and especially, since a relatively strong force is applied on the side of the long finger during the writing, he or she can find out that his or her long finger is hardened on its side skin. In addition to the pattern of taking writing devices using the support of the three fingers, there are some other patterns of taking writing devices and it makes him or her having an undesirable writing habit. With the conventionally used writing devices, however, an undesirable writing habit may be caused in different forms.
With conventionally used writing devices, moreover, no additional work using user""s fingers can be carried out, while he or she writes something down. For example, in order to use the mouse or keyboard of a computer, after the user separates his or her fingers from the writing device, he or she should do an action for operating the mouse or keyboard. Then, he or she should hold the writing device by using his or her fingers for writing it down again. Unfortunately, this makes his or her work delayed.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a finger insertion type writing device that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a finger insertion type writing device that is capable of being used for writing something down in the state of being fixed by a user""s index finger, while it is not held by the user""s other fingers, whereby he or she can continue to write it down for a relatively long period of time, with no fatigue and even in the state of being fixed by a user""s finger, he or she can use his or her fingers freely to thereby carry out any work using his or her fingers.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To accomplish this and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a finger insertion type writing device, comprising: a main body, a support part coupled to said main body and a finger insertion part, said main body taking a hollow shape with symmetrical pattern wherein a writing means is inserted into internal cavity, said support part coupled to said main body is formed with a symmetrically curved part supporting said writing device by contacting one side of inserted finger, said finger insertion part taking a hollow shape with the front and the rear side opened, said finger insertion part comprising a hollow part serving as a finger insertion cavity, a symmetrically incised part formed on the one side thereof, on opposite side part to said symmetrically incised part coupled to said main body.
According to a preferred feature of the invention, said main body further comprises a reentrant groove on left and right side thereof, facilitating the contact with the end of a user""s finger.
According to a preferred feature of the invention, said main body further comprises a wireless computer mouse device instead of the writing means.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.